1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure, a display panel and fabrication thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a display panel having a patterned oxide electrode layer with a semiconductor part and a conductive part and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely used in various types of display devices due to its advantages such as compact size, superior display quality and low power consumption. The conventional LCD panel such as twisted nematic (TN) type LCD panel, however, suffers from the disadvantage of narrow viewing angle, and thus its application is restricted.
To address the narrow viewing angle of TN LCD panel, several wild viewing angle LCD panel e.g. in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panel and fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panel have been proposed. The conventional IPS LCD panel has wider viewing angle, but the region corresponding to the pixel electrode and the common electrode is not light permissible. Therefore, light transmittance and aperture ratio are reduced. The conventional FFS LCD panel has higher light transmittance compared with the IPS LCD panel, but requires two layers of patterned conductive layers including the patterned pixel electrode and the patterned common electrode. Thus, the fabrication cost and the process complexity are both increased. In addition, rubbing mura tends to occur to the alignment film disposed on the patterned pixel electrode, which causes uneven brightness problem.